


government secrets

by ZOMBIEDOG (orphan_account)



Series: SELF-INDULGENT [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, im self/insert trash dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: "Faulty wires?" he chuckled nervously, leaning back to smack his hand against the hood, not breaking eye-contact with you as if this were completely normal behavior. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your phone to text Will the specific days you were free, and told him to drop 'Leadfoot' off in your garage whenever he had the time. What you didn't witness, however, was how Will turned to chew out Topspin for 'scaring him shitless', sassing the car when it honked back at him





	government secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunschute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/gifts).



>   
> i am a big self-shipping bastard and uhh "mechanic not knowing the cars are sentient" is my favorite bayv trope EVER so this is 100% pure indulgence with my lovely z cheering me on and giving me lil wrecker facts >;3 (love u boo<3)  
> 

The first time you'd been introduced to the Wreckers had been... lackluster... at best. You'd thought Will to be out of his mind when he introduced you to three Nascar Chevy Impalas, all of them extremely modified and looking as if they'd been driven through a shooting range with every gun present. If you hadn't been good friends with the soldier, you'd have packed your bags and left immediately. He'd called early that morning and asked if you could tag along with him to check out some cars, but the last thing you were expecting was Nascar-Turned-War-Machines. Will's puppy-dog eyes should've been absolutely illegal, especially since they made you cave every single damn time

It was about a week after that you were 'formally introduced' to the cars, listening to Will prattle on about the possible problems you'd face while you quietly looked over the cars. The blue one, 'Topsin' (as Will named it), seemed to actually have the most damage. The green one, 'Roadbuster', had the most superficial damage, only needing a new set of headlights and, you risked a glance at the damaged hood, definitely an entire new front-end

Will was shifting from foot to foot as he waited on the verdict for 'Leadfoot', the red car you were currently under the hood of. You heaved a sigh as you tugged the battery free, setting it aside before turning to face Will, a slight grimace on your face. "Yeah, Leadfoot here's definitely gonna have to crash with me for a few nights. Big buy needs a new battery and _definitely_ gonna need a complete frame re-work. Just what the _hell_ are you doing with these cars? Ramming them into buildings and blowing them up every chance you get? I'm a _mechanic_ Will, _not_ a miracle worker" you'd hissed, stalking towards Will until the poor guy was all-but pinned against 'Topspin's hood. The impala's horn blared out so suddenly it made both of you jump, your glare turning from the soldier to the vehicle

"Faulty wires?" he chuckled nervously, leaning back to smack his hand against the hood, not breaking eye-contact with you as if this were completely normal behavior. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your phone to text Will the specific days you were free, and told him to drop 'Leadfoot' off in your garage whenever he had the time. What you didn't witness, however, was how Will turned to chew out Topspin for 'scaring him shitless', sassing the car when it honked back at him

 

 

Being awakened from a nap by a banging at your door was Not fun. Your phone had vibrated off the side of your bedside table as Will continued to message and call you, until you finally (finally) answered him, accepting the call with a hissed ' _What_ '. " _Uh... Roadbusters here for an appointment, took more damage than we thought and uh, our_ other _mechanic is kinda out of commission? Please help_ " Will rushed out, sounding absolutely breathless as if he'd been running the entire way to your garage. Closing your eyes, you listened to Will ramble on the other end of the line as you tried to conjure the patience to deal with him and his Nascar-War-Machines. Slowly, grumpily, you crawled out of your bed before hanging up the phone, not even stopping to glance in the mirror to see if you were presentable before making your way to the front door where a bashful Will stood

"Did you already park it in the garage?" (a nervous glance from Will) "Do you want a head-start on running away when I see the damage and strangle you?" (a weak smile)

Letting your head fall back against the door-frame, you closed your eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to block out the world for a minute before turning back around and disappearing inside. "At least get some coffee before you disappear," you called out over your shoulder, snickering as the soldier seemed to stumble through the doorway before closing the afore-mentioned door behind him. "Will, if you don't spot pacing I _will_ tie you down to that chair, now whats got you running around like a paranoid chicken?" you hummed, aiming to enjoy your morning coffee before you'd (inevitably) have to deal with a car and its 'faulty' alarm-system

"Ah, just some uh  _classified_  business, got superiors breathing down my neck and trying to get our main mechanic off my back. I swear the dude eats a bowl of bee's every morning, just to make sure he's _extra_ pissy" he mumbled, tossing his head back as he chugged the rest of his own coffee, placing the mug down on the sink with a soft 'clink'. You couldn't help but snort as you finished off your own drink, waving a hand at Will before disappearing around the corner, calling out to him that you'd meet him in the garage. Once you actually somewhat resembled a mechanic, you set yourself on the path to your garage, only to stop in complete surprise at the sight before you

"WILL WHEN I ASKED IF YOU BLEW THE CARS UP I DIDN'T MEAN IT _LITERALLY_! WHAT THE _FUCK_ , DUDE?!" you yelled, nearly slamming the door behind you as you struggled to take in the sight before you. The once-green paint was almost completely scratched off and the entire front-end of the car was dented and littered with bullet-holes, and even the ridiculous military add-ons had taken some damage

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ," you couldn't help but continue, "I'M A _MECHANIC_ WILL, NOT A _WIZARD_!"

"Ok, to be fair, _I_ didn't (technically) blow him up, at least not intentionally. There were civilians in the area and we panicked!"

With your eyes closed and nose pinched, you slowly turned to Will, vaguely glaring in his direction. "I'll see what I can do," you grumbled, growling at him when he whispered a ' _yes!_ ', "but! I'm not sure what I can do for the military upgrades, that's on _you_ "

With a rushed ' _thank you!_ ' and hug, Will bolted out of the open garage, leaving you with good ol' 'Roadbuster'

 

 

 

Day 3 of working on the impala, and you quickly learned that it was apparently _very_ judgemental of your music. "Alright," you hissed, waving your wrench at the car menacingly, "we are going to listen to Disturbed and you are going to _love_ it". Que your radio cutting out, alongside the car's alarm going off for a few seconds, quickly cutting off, and the radio's station changed to something completely different. "Alright, McFucker, I'll call Will" you threatened, reaching for your phone that was still resting on the bench from the last time you'd gone through this. Already having the soldier on speed-dial, you merely had to tap the screen twice and he was on speaker, heaving a sigh as he chided the car for not letting you listen to your preferred radio station. Will suggested that maybe turning to a station that was currently live-casting the Daytona 500, implying that it would make the car behave as long as it was playing, and after wrestling pieces free and struggling at every turn, you decided to humor him

If you hadn't been standing there to witness it, you wouldn't believe it for a second, but as soon as you turned the radio to the station Will specified the impala seemed to _purr_. "Alright Will, I gotta go..." you mumbled, turning slightly to put your phone back to where it lay previously, though you made sure not to turn too far away from the now _purring_ car. "You couldn't be weirder if you tried, huh," you chuckled to yourself, shaking your head slightly before setting back to work, doing your best to have 'Roadbuster' repaired by the end of the week so Will could pick  it... _him_... up and return him to the 'super secret base' for the much-needed military upgrades

 

 

 

The next time you saw Will, you were leaned against Roadbuster's freshly repaired hood while the soldier stood off to the side, watching you with a weird expression. "Alright Lennox, I'm tired of playing dumb and I want the truth, these aren't regular cars, are they?" you hummed, arms crossed over your chest as you watched the man fidget, already knowing the answer due to previous circumstances. "Don't lie, your friend over here," a quick pat to Roadbuster's hood, "already spilled the beans. Bastard bout gave me a heart attack too. Would've been nice to know I was working on a _sentient_ being, could've played doctor and asked where it hurt the most" you hummed, snickering at the panicked look on Will's face

Sighing at Wil's tense posture, you pushed away from Roads' before standing chest-to-chest with your friend. "I'm not mad, Will. I just wish you'd told me, government secrets be damned, I'm your _friend_ and you _clearly_ trusted me enough to work on em. Also... I've got a question," you chuckled out, turning to look at the (sentient) car as he flickered to life, headlights flashing at you both before the engine kicked up in a purr

"Shoot," Will chuckled, sending a chiding look to Roadbuster over your shoulder

"Why the _hell_ do they like Nascar so much?"


End file.
